Forever
by Emily123454321
Summary: Maya is found after her "Death" and the girls and Emily help her.


_Hey everybody, OK, this is a story about Maya's friendship with the girls,(and of course her relationship with Emily), taking place after Maya's "death"._

Emily's POV

"I can't believe she's really dead," I said, my voice hoarse and just above a whisper. I had just seen Maya , the person I was in love with more than Alison,

pulled of in a body bag. I still didn't think she was dead, because my mom merely stated they _thought _it was Maya, but what were the chances of it being

someone else? Still, I had to hold on to the fact that Maya could still be alive, for I was not about to give up so easily. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were doing

their best to calm me down. I was still numb to the bone, tears streaming down my face, shaking with terror, worry, hatred and love. The hatred was toward

A who we had just found out was Mona. I couldn't help the flash back of the day Maya had turned her room into a blue wonder world for me, and told me

she loved me. The thought brought happiness to me, but also great sadness, because I knew deep down in my heart that I would never feel that way for

another person again."Emily, do you need anything?" Hanna's voice cut me from my thoughts. "No, I just want to be left alone," I stated. They walked out of

the room in silence, the only sound being heard were sniffles from me or one of the others. Suddenly I heard my phone beep. I looked at the text and almost

passed out in terror. The text read: **Oh, Emily. Lost without her little love bird. What if I said I had her, alive? If I give you whats yours, bring me whats **

**mine. School. 10:00. Be there. Deal? -A  
**

I called to the other girls in terror. They rushed in and after reading the text they looked as worried as I must have. "A is Mona isn't she?" Hanna asked. "I

don't know. Obviously not," said Spencer. "So are we going to go?" I asked. "To school?" Aria asked. "I don't know, this could-" Hanna started to say but I

cut her off. "No! We have to go! There is still the chance she is alive. I don't care if it's a trap. There is still the chance she's alive, and I'm willing to take that

chance," I said. They all sighed in defeat. "OK, lets go," Hanna finally said, grabbing the phone; the only thing A could be talking about. "We can go in my car."

We ran to the car and Hanna sped to school. I ran inside and the minute I stepped foot in the school I got another text.** "Leave it on the 5th table in the lunch room. And don't try anything cause I can see everything you do**. **A" **I walked into the lunch room and set the phone on the table marked with a

number 5. Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed through the hall. We all looked at each other for a split second before we took of running. I got to the

science room and, even though it was dark, saw a dark liquid I could only assume was blood. I jammed the door open and there, lying in a pool of her

own blood, was Maya, the glass shelves smashed over her and the ground. I screamed her name and rushed to her side, closely followed by the others.

She was unconscious, but her heart was beating. "We got to get her to our house," I said to Hanna. I picked up the smaller girl and carried her to Hanna's

car. She opened her eyes and started to cry. I hugged her tightly and whispered calming words into her ear, stroking her hair, which was now matted to

her face because of all the blood. She eventually stopped shaking and I kissed the side of her head softly. "Shh, it's OK, you're alright now" I whispered to

her. She sniffled and shifted her position, trying to get comfortable. We arrived at Hanna's and I carried her inside. She whined when I pulled away, setting

her on the c

ouch, but I pulled her back into my arms a second later and she snuggled into my shoulder, trying to get as close to me as possible. Her once curly hair was n

ow almost straight, and the cut on her leg was no mild scrape. We got to Hanna's house and rushed her inside. She was in great need of treatment for

her leg, which had a long cut going up the side of it. "Will she be alright?" I asked worriedly. "She'll be fine, as long as she stays warm and she gets the

right treatment for her deepest cuts," Spencer answered. "I think that the deepest cut is on her leg," I said. "OK, let me look. Emily, I think it would be

best if you went out for awhile," Spencer said. "What? No! Do you think I'm going to be able to think about anything but her? I can't leave her, please let

me stay. I'll stay out of your way, please?" I begged. Spencer sighed in defeat. "OK, I just know how much you hate blood and-" she started to say but

interrupted. "Wait, there will be blood?" I asked. "I think so, I have to clean the wound and get the glass out before it becomes infected," she said. I

groaned. "OK, Em, come on," Hanna said as she led me out of the room. "Who do you think did this?" I asked. "I thought Mona was a!" Hanna looked

worried. "I don't know. Maybe Mona isn't the real A, or just a part of A or something," she said, but I didn't feel convinced. "Wait, Maya would know! She

has probably been with A the whole time!" I said. "Yeah, but lets wait till she is alright before we ask her anything like that. She just experienced it, she

probably doesn't want to talk it through again," Hanna said. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. So we waited for Spencer and Aria to finish with Maya.

"Em, you can come in now!" Aria called. I walked into the room and saw Maya's dark chocolate brown eyes open and happy. Her leg was bandaged and

aside from the bandage she looked like her normal self. I ran to her and hugged her tightly, as she returned the hug with just as much passion. "Oh my

god I thought I lost you!" I whispered. "Emily I-I'm so sorry-its just-" Maya tripped over her words as she tried to talk, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Shh, its OK, you can tell me later," I said. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she tried to get as close as she possibly could. "I don't know what I

would've done if you were actually dead," I whispered to her. "I'm so sorry I left. I went home the night we fought and my parents were in a fight about

god knows what. So I got my phone and walked around Rosewood. I went to the bus station and bought a ticket to San Fransisco but then I decided not

to go. I walked out, but then a person in a dark car pulled up and started talking to me. They said I should go with them, because they knew, like,

everything about you, so I went with them. I got in the car and someone put their hand over my mouth and my hands and legs were tied. They took me to

a dark place in the woods and then I was untied. I tried to run but I couldn't, because they had me surrounded. Then someone grabbed my arm and

twisted it. I was terrified. Then the person who was in the car started to talk. They said that they meant no harm and that they only wanted revenge on

you and the other girls. I asked why and they all laughed like that was some big hysterical joke or something. Then the person who drove the car said

that they wanted revenge on you because you and the other betrayed her. I don't know what that means, but when I asked them who they were they

said Vivian Darkbloom, and to leave it at that. I don't know what that means either. Then they tortured me the rest of the time I was with them then they

took me to school and smashed the glass on me leg and left. I guess you know the rest from there," Maya's horrifying story finally came to an end, with

tears pouring down her cheeks, and a few down my own. "Maya I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have fought with you in the first place," I said. "I love you Emily,"

she whispered. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as she said that. "I love you to Maya," I said, and I brought her lips to mine for the first

kiss with her in what felt like forever. Thought it didn't last very long, it took its toll. For that I would have waited forever.


End file.
